The King of the Means
The King of the Means is a direct-to-video that would've been released June 13, 2000, produced by Walt Disney Pictures and Pixar Animation Studios. Sypnosis King Alvin kicks his servants into a fiery volcano during a prank feud, which leads to his unfortunate death. But when his son Prince Wood takes over, he finds that being a king is a much great responsibility than he bargained for. Plot The story starts with two friends from two different kingdoms playing, which then turned to pranking. Their shenanigans got out of control, thus causing them to never speak again. One morning, a king named Alvin Wyatt tells his servants that he had a dream and he wants to know if someone can interpret him. The servants cannot interpret his dream, which caused Alvin to kick them into a fiery volcano. As King Alvin took a bath during the cool of the day, he is unaware of the two kingdoms fighting. That stormy night, the King watched as the armies fight. As he did, one of the troops in the battle threw a sour cream raisin pie at him. Alvin threw a water balloon at that troop. While he did, Alvin is about to choke and suffer. This caused his son, Prince Wood, to become king. The following night, Prince Wood's right-hand-man, Hamblin, decided to jump scare a villager woman and her child when playing a video game. An hour later, the new king, Prince Wood, arrives at the woman's house and tells Hamblin that he should be made pudding. The next morning in the two kingdoms, Hamblin tells everyone in the two kingdoms that Wood is in need of a queen, to rule by his side. After Wood commands everyone in the two kingdoms to bow down before him, Hamblin notices five people aren't doing what Wood told them to. One of them, a soldier tells Hamblin and Wood that the quintet have been making and producing chocolate bunnies. This caused Wood to be angry. As this occurs, the soldiers from Prince Wood's kingdom and the soldiers from King Alvin's kingdom threw pies and water balloons at each other. During the battle, Hamblin and the Prince Wood were creamed and splashed causing them to be led to their death. The palace guard who refused to bow down before the Prince, and a worshipper convince them all to stop pranking and that the two kingdoms should be at peace, thus ending the story. Cast *Debi Derryberry - King Alvin *Rob Paulsen - King Alvin's Servant 1 *Jeff Garcia - King Alvin's Servant 2 *Tom Kenny - Prince Wood *Crystal Scales - Elderly Army Leader *John Goodman - Garrius *Rodger Bumpass - Hamblin *Bill Fagerbakke - Soldier *Joan Cusack - Village Lady *Tim Allen - Palace Guard *Tress MacNeille - Villager Woman, Villager Child Release Home media This would've been released on DVD and VHS as part of the Walt Disney Gold Classic Collection. Category:2000 Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:Pixar Animation Studios Category:Disney/Pixar Category:Direct-to-video films